Vanilla Unicorn
Vanilla Unicorn is a strip club featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online located in Strawberry, Los Santos, San Andreas. It has several sections, some known are the Real Class, and Beautiful Ladies Class. Franklin is seen in the club during his personal trailer, hanging out with Lamar. In the strip club, you can choose to have a stripper give you a bra-less dance in private, and you can be kicked out if the bouncer sees you touching her. If your character likes her enough, he can choose to take her home, similar to the girlfriends in Grand Theft Auto IV. Additionally, the strippers will be added to the characters' cell phone contacts, much like the women met in the Maisonette 9 from'' The Ballad of Gay Tony, and can be taken home without receiving a dance first. In ''Grand Theft Auto Online, the strip club is locked until level 6. Strippers You can pay any stripper $40 for a private dance. Strippers can be touched (although if caught by a bouncer 3 times, you will be thrown out) and flirted with to increase their Like meter. If the Like meter is high enough, the ability to get a double dance is unlocked. Strippers can be also taken to their home to have sex. However, some strippers do not sleep around. After Trevor acquires the Vanilla Unicorn, him, Michael, and Franklin can all touch the strippers in the sight of the bouncers without being thrown out. After a stripper is taken home for the first time, her number will be available on the contacts list in the player's phone. The player can then call her at night to pick her up and take her home, but if called during the day she will make an excuse. She will usually send pictures of herself to the player too after being taken home. Sometimes when picked up strippers will give the player a blowjob while he is driving her home. This can easily be noticed by pressing the button to look behind while driving, as well as the comments made by her and the player. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the player can get a lap dance, again for $40, and they can hold the stripper without worry of being kicked out. They once again must raise a like bar but can also use their microphone to flirt with the stripper. Filling the flirt bar will add a bit onto the like bar. Once the like bar is full, the stripper will give the player her number and if rung, she will come to the players apartment to perform free lap dances for the player and their friends. *Juliet - Available to take home in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Infernus - Available to take home in Grand Theft Auto V. *Sapphire - Available to take home in Grand Theft Auto V. *Nikki - Available to take home in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Fufu - Available to take home in Grand Theft Auto Online. *Chastity - Available to take home in Grand Theft Auto Online. *Cheetah - Cannot be taken home. *Peach - Cannot be taken home. Mission Appearances GTA V *Hang Ten *Surveying the Score *The Big Score Trivia *The working schedule for the strippers: *08:00-20:00: Juliet, Nikki, Cheetah, and Chastity. 20:00-08:00: Sapphire, Infernus, Fufu, and Peach. *The club's first appearance was in Franklin's trailer which was released on April 30, 2013. *Once Trevor acquires the club, he, Michael, and Franklin cannot be thrown out. *The club name is a play on the real-life strip club Spearmint Rhino, both names involving a flavor and an animal with a horn on its nose (though fictional in this case). *Its possible to buy stock shares from Vanilla Unicorn in the Lcn-exchange.com. The description of the club in the site says that Vanilla Unicorn its a network of "topless" bars that was renamed "gentleman's clubs", so the middle-aged users could feel better about the direction their lives have taken. *Wade never leaves the club after Trevor takes it over and is always seen with the same two women who wear slightly different clothing with each substantial visit. *Once Trevor takes over the club he can receive as many dances and drinks as he wants free of charge, although Michael and Franklin will still have to pay for their services. *A man in a blue jersey with "Hopkins" written on the back can be seen in the Vanilla Unicorn sometimes, a reference to the protaganist of the game "Bully," which was also released by Rockstar. *In front of the Vanilla Unicorn's entrance, there is a small area for parking vehicles which the players can use to store their cars while inside the club. The parking area can hold up to 2 cars. *The club keeps a very large snake as a pet in the changing room, although it does not move, no matter what you do to its tank. *The Vanilla Unicorn is the only strip club in the GTA series which allows the player to receive lap dances from topless women. *For whatever reason topless dances cannot be received in Grand Theft Auto Online, even though it is described as a topless bar by Lcn-exchange.com. It is possible that the clubs were changed to allow topless dances between the events of GTA V and Online although such a drastic change seems unlikely and was most likely changed for censorship. *Before v1.01, the club would occasionally lock itself (even locks up when Trevor acquires it, making him unable to save progress there), leaving it unenterable for the rest of the game. *In GTA V, you can get into the backroom in the strip club, but you can't really do it on GTA Online. However, online you can use a glitch to get on the dance floor. *In GTA V, when taking a stripper home, the stripper will get mad and leave you when it looks like you're leaving her behind. *In GTA Online, when taking a stripper home for a sexy dance, the stripper will get mad and leave you when it looks like you're ignoring her. *Only Nikki, Chastity, and Fufu will work in the club in GTA Online. *The doorman at the front entrance may sometimes greet Michael or Franklin by name before they enter, suggesting they visit the club frequently. *The bouncers will refer to Trevor as "boss" after he takes over the club. *Judging by the club's location in Strawberry (Inglewood) and its exterior, it seems to be based on the real life strip club Bare Elegance, but with a different interior. *Two of the strippers Infernus and Cheetah, share their names with two of the supercars in the game. Signs *Memo to all dancers: Effective immediately. Do not work nude on the pole. Pole work must be done when wearing bottoms only. *May 6, 2012 - To all dancers: Dancers wishing to be on the schedule must submit requests no later than Thursday evening. Management notice. *Strictly no food in the dressing room. *For walkouts please see DJ or floater. *Bonus - To all employees: You may receive a $150 reward for recommending a beautiful entertainer to work at Vanilla Unicorn. She may be hired if she passes a rigourous audition and interview. The entertainer must fulfill her required schedule during her trial period. Your reward will be waiting. *Attention all ladies: Vanilla Unicorn now has ladies' tees and shorties. Available in black and red. Small and medium. $10 for a tee or shortie. Ask at the front desk. Get your Christmas orders in early to avoid disappointment. *January 24, 2012 - To all dancers: Once again it is necessary so remind all dancers that we are a nude club. When dancing on stage all dancers must be fully nude no later than half way through the second song. *No excessive cell phone usage: No cell phones on floor. *Notice: This dressing room is monitored by closed circuit TV. *August 24, 2012 - To: Dancers. RE: Excessive tardiness. Due to an increase in poor time keeping, we are beginning to track attendance effective from May 1st. If an entertainer is late more than three times in a month, she will be given the opportunity to add an additional shift to the schedule. *Memo to all dancers: Please don't 'hang out' in the massage chair. All employees must pay for use of chair. Gallery Vanilla Unicorn-GTAV.png Strip1-GTAV.png Strip2-GTAV.png VanillaUnicorn-Logo-GTAV.jpg|The Vanilla Unicorn logo. StripClub-GTAV.jpg Vanilla Unicorn.jpg|Trevor in the Vanilla Unicorn. hopkins.jpg|A reference to the protaganist of "Bully," a game also made by Rockstar. de:Vanilla Unicorn es:Vanilla Unicorn pl:Vanilla Unicorn Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Online Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V Category:Strip Clubs